Coconut Wheel (special candy)
This page is about special candy. For the booster, see Coconut Wheel (booster). Coconut Wheel, also known as Coconut Liquorice, is a special candy in Candy Crush Saga that used to appear only in ingredients levels, but after level 824, it can appear in any level type. (However, the booster version cannot be selected before the start of the level except in ingredients levels and mixed levels on web version) They cannot be created in-game and are only summoned by the coconut wheel (booster). Starting in episode seventeen, Chocolate Barn, a coconut wheel can come out of a mystery candy and starting from episode eighteen, Delicious Drifts, onward it can be on the board under marmalade or liquorice locks at the start of a level. They can't be formed with any candy combination. Coconut wheels are a round pink candy with a black liquorice centre. To activate a coconut wheel, one must switch it with the candy next to it. This will destroy the other candy, and then the coconut wheel will start spinning and turn the next three candies in that direction into striped candies and activate them. This is great if you turn it horizontally as it can bring an ingredient at the top straight down to the bottom. All candies must stop before the coconut wheel starts making striped candies. If one coconut wheel is activated by something else (e.g. a wrapped candy), it will roll to a random direction and try to turn candies into striped candies. Platform differences Web Version *If a wheel rolls over another wheel, it will be activated. *If the wheel is activated when a candy bomb reads zero, the bomb will explode first and cause a lose. *Apparently striped candies made from this actually activate after everything else. In other words, if a chocolate did not get destroyed, it will multiply before the striped candies set off. *Conveyor belts will run before the coconut wheel starts forming striped candies. *Mystery Candy being rolled over does not get converted, but simply opens. *Chocolate cannot eat a coconut wheel. *Wheels that roll off the board do not reappear on the opposite end of the board. *Wheels count spaces; if it rolls over an empty space, a blocker or special candy, it would only create striped candies over the normal candies within the three spaces and the special candies will be activated. * According to level 2673, a wheel might have the ability to roll over liquorice swirls and remove them. Mobile Version *A wheel being rolled over by another wheel does not activate. *If a wheel is used, bombs are only checked after all consequences have ended. *If a wheel is activated before conveyor belts move, the wheel will complete the process first. *Likewise, chocolate does not multiply before a coconut wheel ends the process. *A wheel will convert mystery candies into striped candies. *Chocolate can eat coconut wheels if it is the only possible candy to eat. *Wheels that roll off the board reappear on the opposite end of the board and continue its sequence. *Wheels count candies; meaning that it will not conclude its sequence until three candies have become striped candies. It would still trigger special candies in its path. **Above two differences might have also affected the combination with striped candy as well. *Wheels do not affect liquorice swirls when rolling over them. Combinations Just like all special candies, the coconut wheel can be mixed with other special candies to get even bigger and better effects. All effects take place after setting off the other special candy unless it's another coconut wheel. Unlocking Coconut Wheel Notable levels *'Level 249' - First appearance (but in marmalade). *'Level 272' - First 6 coloured level with coconut wheels *'Level 331' - First 4 coloured level with coconut wheels. *'Level 700' - First level with coconut wheel on board, not encased in any blockers. *'Level 744' - First level with locked coconut wheels. *'Level 824' - First level with coconut wheels in sugar chests. Also the first candy order level with coconut wheels. *'Level 838' - First jelly level with coconut wheels. *'Level 880' - First timed level with coconut wheels. *'Level 1806' - First mixed level with coconut wheels. *'Level 1950' - First moves level with coconut wheels. *'Level 2439' - First 3 coloured level with coconut wheels. *'Level 4455' - A level that is entirely dependent on coconut wheels to win, since striped candies (which are required for the order) can't be created and lucky candies don't spawn. *'Level 4730' - First level with coconut wheels encased in Crystals. Trivia *On web version before release of Sour Salon, if a coconut wheel is stuck on a place and you have no more possible moves, it will not re-shuffle, forcing you to quit the game. *If you switch a coconut wheel with a candy frog, the coconut wheel will simply do its effect, unless the frog has the ability of any special candy. *If a coconut wheel rolls over a striped candy where it's supposed to be transformed, it will simply activate that striped candy together. *If a coconut wheel is activated, it does not take up a tile and candies above will fall down and take its place. *On mobile if a wheel is activated, the direction of flipping can tell whether it will go horizontally or vertically, but not the exact direction. *Each coconut wheel's activation counts as a new cascade phase, and may form a new sugar drop. **In the past, if a coconut wheel rolled over a sugar drop, it would simply be collected without transforming. In newer versions, this will collect the drop and replace it with a striped candy of same colour. *Odus will fall off the moon scale if too many candies of one colour get destroyed during this activation. This means that even if the striped candies are projected to destroy enough colours to balance the moon scale, Odus's animation of falling down occurs before that. There is a slight glitch that the message will not show up until a while after the game half freezes. (Using a coconut wheel + colour bomb combination is therefore extremely dangerous because the detonation of the colour bomb can likely cause Odus to fall down before the effects take place.) It seems that later versions have fixed this. *After Candy Calaboose was released, coconut wheels no longer appear in only ingredient levels. **It appears in candy order levels (first appearance in Reality level 423 after the removal of toffee tornado and officially in level 824, before the removal of the toffee tornado), jelly levels (first appearance in level 838 and Dreamworld level 411 after the removal of toffee tornado), timed levels (first appearance in level 880), mixed levels (first appearance in level 1806), and moves levels (first appearance in level 1950). **Since mobile 1.53.0.2, it can also appear from mystery candies even if the level is not an ingredient level. **In candy order levels, the striped/wrapped candies made by coconut wheels will count toward the order. *Coconut wheels appeared in Crunchy Courtyard, where Tiffi used them to mobilise Knight's rocking horse. **It also appears in Raspberry Races, as the wheels of Elephant's car. *If cascades fall at the left of the board, coconut wheel will spin from right to left and contrary, if cascades fall at the right of the board, it will spin from left to right. *Coconut wheels are often mistaken for doughnuts due to their looks being similar. *Coconut wheels have the tile map code 043. Gallery Game appearances= Bugrouleaucoco.png|Coconut wheel bug: you can not match them with ingredients, you are forced to click the red button in lower-left corner Screenshot 2015-07-01-20-44-26.png|Coconut wheel in a Jelly level Coconut wheels from mystery candies in a Timed level 1.png|Coconut wheel in a Timed level Screenshot 2015-08-10-20-26-20.png|Coconut wheel in a Candy Order level Crunchy Courtyard End.png|Coconut wheel in Crunchy Courtyard Raspberry Races background.png|Coconut wheel in Raspberry Races Screenshot 2016-01-09-20-02-51.png|Coconut wheel in a Moves level (8th column full of wrapped candies, due to combination) |-| CCS television ad= Cake bomb, jelly fish and mystery candy in the CCS Tv ad.png|Coconut wheel in CCS television ad |-| Weekend sale= LusciousLagoon.png|Coconut wheel on summer weekend sale promotion in 2015 Game Day Sale!.png|Coconut Wheel on Game Day Sale |-| Icons= Coconutstriped.png|Coconut Wheel + Striped Candy combination icon Wrappedcoconut.png|Coconut Wheel + Wrapped Candy combination icon Colorcoconut.png|Coconut Wheel + Colour Bomb combination icon Coconutcoconut.png|Coconut Wheel + Coconut Wheel combination icon Packet02.png|Coconut Wheel appears on this packet. |-| Miscellaneous= Pink Liquorice.png|The origin of the Coconut Wheel booster Category:Booster candies Category:Mystery Candy elements Category:Elements introduced in 2012 Category:Story elements